His Noble Words
by MiraiTrunksLuvR
Summary: Will Goku prove his love to Chi-Chi?


His Noble Words  
  
There comes a time when a Saiyan must prove himself. Not to being a warrior. To being a lover. Most Saiyans show no love to thier mate. And when a Saiyan shows no love, there mate will leave. "Don't know what you got til it's gone." This has been a strong motto in the Saiyan's love life. Yes, most Saiyans lost their loved ones, except for one.  
  
Gohan wasn't born yet and Goku just married Chichi six months ago. It's their first Christmas together. They say in the Spring love is in the air. They are wrong. Love fills The Son's house everyday. Goku, not knowing his heritage, hasn't proven himself yet. He may not know the tradition but he must prove himself toward his mate. Will he prove his love? Read on and see.  
  
He woke up to a crash from the kitchen. He quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. "Chichi!!! Are you ok?!?!" Goku yelled. When he reached the kitchen he saw Chichi on the floor. He imediately ran up to her. "Chichi, please wake up." He whispered. He smiled when he saw Chichi's eyes. "The damn pot fell-" "Shhh...as long as you're alright. Nothing else matters." Goku said. Chichi smiled. Goku helped Chichi to her feet. "Please be more careful Chichi. You scared me for a minute there." "I'm sorry Goku. I was trying to make dinner." Goku laughed. Chichi cleaned up the kitchen while Goku sat on the couch. It was three days until Christmas and Chichi was going crazy trying to make their first Christmas special. Goku didn't care too much. Just having Chichi was special. He just doesn't know how to tell her.  
  
Chichi ran into the living room. "Chichi, simmer down please." Goku said. Chichi looked at Goku and went back to work. Then Goku got an idea. When Chichi passed by him, Goku grabbed her and flung her on his lap. "Simmer down hun." Goku said. "Goku I want our first Christmas to be special." Chichi said with a saddened voice. "Oh Chichi, it doesn't need to be that special." Goku said. Chichi's facial expression became sad. Goku looked at Chichi and kissed her Chichi imediately kissed back. Goku stopped and smiled. "Make it special, just don't overwork yourself ok?" "Yes Goku. I will make sure of that." Chichi said getting back to work. Goku couldn't think of what to get Chichi for Christmas. He figured a card since she would have him. So he stuck to that plan. Chichi was too busy working to get a present. Goku turned on the t.v. He sighed on account that there was nothing on. He turned it off and dozed off. Dinner was finished and the smell woke him up. He ran to the table,  
gobbling the food up, leaving some for Chichi of course.  
  
Chichi giggled and ate her portion of the food. Then they went to a pleasant slumber. Goku woke up to another crash. He ran downstairs and saw Chichi cursing like crazy. "Chichi?" Goku asked. Chichi looked at Goku. "I'm awfully sorry that I woke you Goku." She said. "Quite alright Chichi." Goku said smiling. Chichi smiled back and went back to work. Goku decided to go out for the day. "Chichi, I'm going out for the day, I won't be back until tonight ok?" Goku said. Chichi nodded and continued to work. Goku ran out the door and flew around. He landed at the park.  
  
A voice echoed in the park. "Goku you must prove your love to Chichi. If not she will never be yours." Goku fell back. "Who are you?!?!" Goku yelled. "You will know soon enough." With that she appeared. Goku backed up. "What's wrong Goku?" She said walking up to him. "Leave me alone!" Goku said. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why should I?" She said. "Listen lady! I'm married so if you don't mind, let go!" Goku said slipping away from her grip. "Well if you don't prove your love, you won't be." She said. "Listen, Chichi knows how much I love her!!" Goku yelled. "And how much is that? Did you even tell her? If you don't she'll hate you. What are you going to do now?" She said. Goku didn't answer. She smirked. "Of course you don't know how to tell her. She'll leave you and you'll be rejected." "I know exactly how to tell her. And no slutty bitch is going to stop me. Especially you!!" With that he blasted her. It was late and Goku flew home. Chichi had already fell  
asleep. He got into bed and fell asleep, thinking.  
  
It was Christmas morning and Goku quickly ran downstairs. Chichi was cooking and just finished decorating. "Chichi!" Goku yelled. Chichi turned around. "Stop working we need to talk!" Chichi walked up to Goku. "W...What's wrong?" Chichi asked nervously. "I have to give you a gift." He said. Goku dragged Chichi into the living room and sat her on the couch. "Chichi, I love you. I want to be with you forever and I intend on keeping it that way. This Christmas is special enough because you're by my side. Everyday is special. I don't need a special dinner or a gift. The perfect gift is you. You're all I need. Love has never mattered to me until now. I'd do anything for you. and that's a promise I could never break."  
  
Chichi was in tears as she hugged her husband. "Oh, Goku. No one could ever be you. Im glad my heart chose you. I love you." Goku was happy. Happier than he was with his food. As you see. Their love will last forever. Of course you know the Prince, Vegeta, married Bulma. Their love also lasted forever but that's a different story. Enjoy your lives to the fullest, oh and Merry Christmas!!! 


End file.
